Ship of the Line (Ship Class)
Important Developer Note: When Pirates Online Rewritten is first released, it most likely will NOT include new ship types. However, later on, new classes of ships may be added. There are two ships that would most likely be added first because they have actually some work done already. One being the Ship of the Line and the other being the ''Carrack''. DefinitionEdit '''A Ship of the Line is a massive class of war vessel first constructed in the late 16th century and on into the mid 19th century. Their name is derived from the battle strategy of a fleet forming a single line of their heaviest ships using their combined broadside guns at their enemy. Vessels varied in size from two-decked fifty-gun ships up to four-decked fortresses carrying over 130 cannons. Historically, these ships were built for large naval confrontations but were often ill-equipped to deal with the lighter, faster ships employed by privateers and pirates. Spain's King Phillip sent a massive Spanish Armada to attack England on the late 1500's(Which lost to England, but many of the ships were lost at sea in a storm before arrival, sealing the armada's fate). Many of the ships in the Spanish Armada were Ships of the Line.(Other great examples of real life sea battles involving ships of the line are the Battle of the Nile and Battle of Trafalgar in the 1800's) The "Ship of the Line" would usually have bronze cannons. The cannons on the lower decks would usually use forty-two pound cannons used for blasting away at other "Ship of the Line's" these cannons were about twice the size of a twelve pound cannon. The cannons at the top deck where 12 pound cannons and were usually used to take out other cannons or crew members. These cannons were about a foot or two higher than a man. NOTE: Three ships of the line were used on the attack on New York during the Revolutionary War. '''Overview: Here are some proposed stats for the Ship of the Line class of ship. The stats are based off of the existing ship classes. In the traditional order of ships in Pirates Online, it falls after the Brig class. Its stats are unique in that it has the most armor and firepower, but the added weight from the cannons will limit the cargo capacity and speed. Historical Points: Ships of the Line were massive warships sporting numerous cannons. Pirates rarely used them because they were slow, but that doesn't mean we can't have one. They were often used by the Navies of world superpowers of the time. During times of war they would line these massive warships in a straight line, which made a very impressive blockade that was difficult to get through. This is what earned them their title of "Ship(s) of the Line." Light Ship of the Line: *Armor: 4,800 *Sails: 6,500 *Cannons: 10 *Broadsides: 10 *Cargo: 6 *Crew: 8 *Cost: 2,000 Gold *Resale Value: 1,000 Gold Ship of the Line: *Armor: 11,000 *Sails: 9,000 *Cannons: 12 *Broadsides: 20 *Cargo: 10 *Crew: 12 *Cost: 15,000 Gold *Resale Value: 7,500 Gold War Ship of the Line: *Armor: 16,000 *Sails: 13,000 *Cannons: 14 *Broadsides: 26 *Cargo: 14 *Crew: 14 *Cost: 120,000 Gold *Resale Value: 60,000 Gold The base speed would be 7, slower than the galleon. Its turning radius will also be slower than the galleon.